


Kie Carrera Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Kie Carrera imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Kiara Carrera/Reader





	Kie Carrera Imagines

"Please pretend to my girlfriend." Thats how it all started. You were desperate for your parents to stop inserting themselves into your love life so you asked your best friend Kie to pretend to be your girlfriend and it worked. Your parents no longer pestered you about dating and Kie came round for dinner to make it believable.

At some point though you realised that the feelings were no longer pretend. You got irked at JJ's harmless flirting, at the flirting from tourons. You wish your cuddling on the couch wasn't for your parents sake but it was. You wish the flirting didn't affect you like it did.

You were sat on a broken tree branch just off to the side where the crowd were. Your mood significantly soured over the night and you just wanted to go home but you couldn't because you promised Kie that'll you stay. Damn your inability to say no to her.

You didn't look up when someone came and sat next to you, the cup of warm beer very interesting. "What's up?" They said after a moment of silence. Kie was sat criss-crossed so she was facing you fully, grinning at you. You shook your head mumbling nothing but she didn't believe you. "Really? Because you're pouting over here."

"I'm not pouting." You tried telling her.

"Yes you are." Kie playfully poked you until she saw her favourite smile. "Come on spill."

You bit your lip contemplating whether to tell her the truth even though you knew there was no getting out of this until you told her something. She'll sit here until the sun rose if she had to. "I- I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kie asked, her voice full of confusion.

"I can't pretend to date you when I have real feelings for you and I know that I suggested this but I didn't expect to fall for you and-" Kie leaned forward pressing her lips onto yours kissing you to stop your rambling.

"I like you too." She grinned at you after pulling away from the kiss .


End file.
